cheiryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Piznian Constitution
The Piznian Constitution was made during the Second Enlightenment, when the Brightest of Minds wanted to change how the World was run. Not wanting to have the Kaiserstaat Fall to a bunch of Young People, and Princes wanting more rights, Winston Strechenbach decided to establish a Constitution with Voltaire?. The Constitution took a Month to Fully create. The Piznian Constitution Article O. The Rights of all Imperial men will be Represented with this constitution, and all Imperial Men will also know how this state will work. The State is run by the Kaiser, and the heir to the Kaiserstaat will always be his eldest son or daughter. Article I. Legislative The Legistlative Branch will have two Houses for laws to pass through. A Bill will be made by the Speaker, which will be the Kaiser, and this bill will be first spoken in the Hous der Mitte, which is filled with elected officials from all Across the Kaiserstaat. The Elected officials will have a Month to Debate the Bill before being forced to Vote, or they can vote whenever they are ready to vote. When the Bill is passed in the Hous der Mitte with a Majority, the bill passes on to the Hous der Fürstein, which is filled with the Princes of the Kaiserstaat for which there is 12 Monarchies, and to Represent Piznia since the Kaiser will also be the Speaker of the Hous, is the Kaiser's Eldest Heir or his Regent. When the Bill is Passed with a Majority, it passes on to the Executive. Article II. Executive A Bill is now then passed on to the Executive, which will be the Kaiser and a Elected Chancellor. They together vote on if they veto, or they pass it on to be law. a Bill has to have no veto in order for it to become Law. The Kaiser Will have control of the Departments of the Treasury, Military, and Information. The Clancellor will have control of the Interior, Safety, and Education Article III. Judicial (Currently not in Use as of DEC1617) The Judicial will have Nine Judges, Five of them Elected by the Kaiser, the other 4 by the Chancellor. The Judges have full rights to Revoke Laws as they deem unconstitutional, and the Kaiser also has full right to get rid of the entire Judicial Branch. Article IV. Rights of the Imperial Man The Rights of the Imperial Man will be Listed here. These can be changed by the Kaiser at any time. # The Man and Woman has rights to any religion they practice, and they have full rights to four twenty blaze it bro use any Recreational drug they want. # The Man will be Forcefully conscripted to the Draft when they are twenty, and at any time, they can serve a first five years, and when the five year Shift is nearly over, they have a choice of serving four more years as an officer, and than have a one year break, or they can have a five year leave, for which they will stay a non-officer until they get the choice again after their second five year shift. This lasts until either 60 if you are not an officer, or 50 as an officer, and you can continue service as an officer. # The Woman will have Full Rights as being a Man, since the Man will mostly be away from the Kaiserstaat Article V. The States of the Kaiserstaat The Kaiserstaat Officially recognizes as part of this Constitution 15 States, but only 12 of them are Monarchies, while Two of them are Free Cities, and one is a Independent Territory that is Part of the Kaiserstaat. The States will be Listed here from Importance. # Piznia # Fiskar # Bavaria # Saxtony # Hannover # Silesia # Wuttemburg # Baden # Mecklengburg # Schleswigomeria # Hesse # Rhinewestphalen # Hamburg # Lübeck # Alsace-Lorraine